beck_mcsfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 24
Category:Chapters Overview At a restaurant called Doors, Ryusuke meets Chiba and Taira. He tells them that he talked to Leon Sykes, but he thinks it's going to be complicated. Meanwhile at school, Hiromi hurries over to Koyuki and Saku with a stack of music books. She wants to learn to play guitar. Koyuki tells her that she'll have to start with chords, not songs. He also tells her how much effort it will take to learn. Later while the band is practicing, Koyuki notices that Ryusuke has been using a Les Paul as a substitute for Lucille. After practice, Ryusuke tells them all that they should have a new album by the fall and that he hasn't heard anything from Leon Sykes about Greatful Sound yet. The band begins handing out flyers for an upcoming show. Chiba asks if it's worth the effort. Taira says that just getting the band's name out there is important. They pick up the discarded flyers after they are finished. Later at the Marquee, some men are talking about the band. They don't think they can possibly be good enough, but then BECK starts playing. They are shocked at the quality of the sound. As he's riding the subway, Koyuki spots an ad for Belle Ame's new song featuring Yoshito. He and Saku discuss how far ahead of them Belle Ame is. When they get to Ryusuke's house, Koyuki spots Ryusuke and hurries over to ask him to take some plums to Maho that his mother wanted her to have. Ryusuke tells him that Maho will be here today. When Maho arrives, she introduces Koyuki to her friend, Melanie. Melanie brings up Maho's habit of grinding her teeth in her sleep to Koyuki, since she knows Maho stayed over. She also mentions that Yoshito noticed this habit to. Koyuki begins to feel disappointed that Maho stays over with all her friends. Meanwhile, Taira is filling them all in that Chiba has invited them to watch him perform at a club. At the club, they watch Chiba rap masterfully on the stage. Saku wonders if he will quit the band for this, but Taira tells him that Chiba is just trying to prove himself since he hasn't had the dream that the rest of the band had. Ryusuke tells them that they'd never kick Chiba out for not having the dream. At Mr. Saitou's house, Koyuki is trying to care for Page, when Maho throws a rock at the window to get his attention. He opens the window to talk to her and Page flies out. Koyuki and Maho spend the rest of the evening searching for Page, since Mr. Saitou is coming home tomorrow. Maho talks about what his mother told her about him while they search. Maho has to catch the last train, so she's tells Koyuki to thank his mother for the plums. Koyuki asks her to stay over, but Maho declines saying that she would be too nervous to sleep. Koyuki offers to walk her to the station. At the station, Koyuki watches Maho leave, thinking about how most of his insecurities come from comparing himself to others. On the way home, Koyuki has an epiphany about a song. When he arrives at home, he immediately starts playing. As he's playing, he hears Page singing along. Shocked, Koyuki stops what he is doing and catches Page. The next day at school, Koyuki discusses the song with Saku. Saku asks to hear what Koyuki has so far. He is impressed. Meanwhile, Ryusuke gets a telephone call. He is picked up by Leon Sykes in his helicopter. Leon states that they are here for business. Later on, Ryusuke answers the phone to find the call is from Kazuo Satou. She tells him that it has been finalized for BECK to play at Greatful Sound. Ryusuke tells her that he hasn't talked over the decision with the band yet, so he is not yet able to commit. He tells her that the terms are too steep for him to accept. Koyuki arrives at Ryusuke's house later in the day. He asks Ryusuke to listen to his new song. Ryusuke thinks the lyrics are terrible, but loves the song. He makes up his mind that they should play at Greatful Sound. Chiba obsesses over the poster showing BECK as one of the artists at Greatful Sound, while Taira tries to get Ryusuke to tell him the terms.